


[through strength I found love, in time I found myself in happiness with you]

by mrswoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswoman/pseuds/mrswoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, two ladies, a green convertible and a line from 'Not a Love Song' By Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	[through strength I found love, in time I found myself in happiness with you]

On days like this, when the sun shone brightly overhead, burning down on her bare shoulders, Hermione preferred the Muggle mode of transport she had grown up with, putting one foot in front of the other and strolling. Bayswater Road was alive with the sound of happy people chatting to each other as they just enjoyed the day.

Hermione sighed inwardly; how she wished _she_ could just enjoy the day, how she wished she could forget all the hurt of the past year. It had been a dirty break up with Ron, one that, unfortunately, involved a sort of split with the whole Weasley clan. The people she'd loved from the first day she'd met them, she supposed, had had to take the side of their son and brother but still it hurt. She'd had her parent's support, of course, and in some ways she'd had Harry's support; being so close over the past 12 years, he couldn't help but see how the relationship just wasn't working.

She'd tried to make it work, she truly had, but the love they'd shared through school and the war against Voldermort wasn't enough; as she'd grown into adulthood and found what interested her in life, she'd realised Ron wasn't the answer. Now, her work and her research served her well, if only to stop her forgetting the parts of her life that weren’t fulfilled.

On days like this, she wondered if she'd ever come out the opposite side of this funk. Try as she might, she just couldn't seem to move onward and upward anymore.

The sound of a car horn drew her concentration away from her inner musings. A green convertible was just pulling up to the curb opposite. The woman driving waved towards a small group of people, and they moved towards her shouting out a friendly greeting. Hermione took a moment to watch, enjoying the sight before her. Grace Kelly was the name that sprung to mind as she saw the woman lounging across the front seat of her car, large dark glasses and a white head scarf hid the woman's features, but Hermione knew she was beautiful, if only by the envious glances she could see in the entourage's faces. A beautiful woman, a beautiful car, and hangers-on, everything cried 'out of my league' and yet, she continued to stare, there was just something about... Hermione sighed again and turned on her heel.

On days like this, there was no way in hell she, Hermione Granger, Muggle and Witch, could ever hope to attract a woman of that class, however much she wished it were possible.

***

"Granger! Get in!"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as the green convertible screeched to a halt beside her. Turning quickly, she stared at the Grace Kelly look-a-like, only to realise this woman had dark hair and, as the driver whipped off her glasses to show a knowing smirk, beautiful green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Parkinson? What the..."

She couldn't help it, but a picture of Pansy, those green eyes staring upwards as she writhed under her in the throes of an almighty orgasm, flashed through her memory. Unfortunately, so did the hot flash of arousal as she viscerally remembered her own matching orgasm that followed. The two women had only met the once since Hogwarts, and they'd ended up sharing the most amazing night of passion Hermione had ever shared; in fact, the only night of amazing passion she'd ever shared. It was the night that had started the rot with Ron.

"Fuck me, Granger, just get in."

Hermione glanced back over her shoulder, the thought of being part of a public spectacle made her mind up; she climbed in, sitting with her hands in her lap, staring anywhere but at Pansy.

Pansy smiled and waited.

She'd seen Hermione the moment she'd pulled up to ostensibly talk to her other group of acquaintances, had watched as the Gryffindor stared deep in thought, and had seen her turn and walk away. Without a word of goodbye to her friends, she'd slammed the car into drive, three-point turned, and pulled up beside the now silent woman. If there was one thing she knew, Pansy had no intention of allowing this woman to walk away from her again. Hermione may have been one of the Golden Trio, may even hate Pansy with everything she had, but she was special, too special to forgo over stupid, childish beliefs. They had shared something good that one night, something that still meant a lot to Pansy, and she was damned if Hermione was going to ignore it again.

So, she switched off the engine and waited while Hermione's brain worked; waited until the silence got the better of Hermione and then, even the Slytherin was shocked when the words finally came.

"Fuck you, I did... and look what it got me: divorce, hated by my friends, loneliness. Jeez, Parkinson, hurt me much? And now, now you just turn up out of nowhere and demand I get in your car. Why? What are you going to do with me? Kidnap me and have your wicked way with me again? Bloody hell, Parkinson, if you think I'd go anywhere with you, you'd better think again. Just because I buckled once, you think I'm going to roll over and let you do it again? Well, I'm not. You're so fucking sure of yourself in your fancy car and your fancy glasses; did Draco make you do this, Slytherin through and through, huh? And me, I'm just a nerdy Muggle who..."

Pansy had had enough, words only ever sought to complicate her head; she preferred actions. Reaching over, she pulled Hermione towards her, placed her hand over the other woman's mouth, and muttered, "If you really want to use your mouth, why don't you kiss me instead?"

Hermione's words stopped as her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish out of water. Gulping, she forcibly pushed Pansy away, quickly turning to just stare ahead.

This time the silence was stony as the air crackled with their energy.

Pansy sighed.

"Where do you want to go?"

The soft voice startled Hermione, she turned and for the first time since getting into the car really looked at Pansy. She was stunned to see warmth and understanding staring back at her, a look she hadn't seen in a long time, not since the last time she'd shared a coffee with Ginny; Ginny who loved her as a friend but loved her brother more.

"I'm not kidnapping you; I just wanted to see how you were doing, you know. So, where **do** you want to go?"

Hermione was lost. Just the look of understanding and a hint of defeat in Pansy's eyes had derailed her thoughts.

"I don't know."

Pansy almost missed Hermione's whisper. She could see the cogs still turning and waited her out again. Sometimes she surprised herself with how patient she could be; Draco always said it was her only non-Slytherin trait and made Pansy understand why the sorting hat had threatened her with Hufflepuff of all things.

Hermione really didn't know and that was one of the reasons her life had been on hold for a while. It was no good blaming Ron and the Weasleys for her lethargy; it was all down to her. Suddenly, it hit her, she did know what she wanted; she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to spend some time with this gorgeous woman.

Pansy saw the exact moment everything changed and smiled.

"Somewhere for a drink then?"

At Hermione's whispered, "Please," she fired up the engine, pulled down her sunglasses and swept out into the traffic.

***

Hours later, when Pansy had muttered about Gyffindor strength and how Hermione really should just go out and be as daring as she had been in the war when she'd been the insufferable little know-it-all snot she loved and hated in equal measure, Hermione repeated Pansy's question of earlier, "If you really want to use your mouth, why don't you kiss me instead?"

Unlike earlier, Pansy did want to use her mouth - the kiss, they agreed, was as incendiary as Fiendfyre.

***

Hermione would later claim it was the day she tamed a Slytherin. While Pansy told everyone it was the day she finally turned a Gryffindor to the dark side. Whatever the truth of the matter, it was the day everything changed...

... for the better.


End file.
